A New War
by grace83014
Summary: Unknown to the wizarding world, Severus Snape had children. Not even he knew. Allessandra and Braddix Snape have spent their entire lives in a muggle orphanage, attending Beauxbatons. Now, the Ministry wants them at Hogwarts, to learn their history. However, nothing is ever that simple. The twins are now facing a danger no one thought would happen again. AU


**First fanfic I've written in years so please be patient with me **** I've had this idea in my head for a while and now I've decided to write it. Reviews are helpful.**

**I plan on this story being decently long, but I'm not for sure how often I can update considering I have so many big events coming up and I'm taking online college classes.**

**So with that being said, enjoy **

A New War

Chapter 1

Allessandra Snape was extremely grateful that her fifth year was over. Her OWLS were difficult, and she was almost certain she had scored a T in all her subjects. Beauxbatons was a great wizarding school, but the teachers were much stricter in their studies than at other wizarding schools. Allessandra had been going to Beauxbatons since she was 11, and it never got easier. She envied the witches and wizards who got the chance to go to Hogwarts. From what she heard, the teachers were more like family with the students, and they only had a few classes a day. Allessandra attended eight classes a day, five days a week. This included Charms, Transfiguration, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Muggle Studies, Divination, Arithmancy, Herbology, and her favorite: Potions.

Allessandra had always been very studious, staying up into the late hours of the night perfecting her essays and studying. She pushed herself to do her absolute best. Ever since the headmistress of Beauxbatons had shown up at the orphanage that Allessandra and her twin brother lived at, her life had changed forever. Once she learned of the wizarding world, and learned that she was a witch, she was fascinated by magic. She did everything she possibly could do excel and prove herself, and to learn about all branches of magic.

Allessandra had spent the first eleven years of her life wondering about her history. She and her twin brother Braddix had lived in a muggle orphanage since they were babies. They were well fed, always taken care of, and made several friends there. As they got older, many of their friends were adopted, and taken out of the orphanage. Allessandra and her brother never got that chance, though they longed for it. They spent many nights of their childhood staying up late dreaming of the day that some nice family would want to take them away. All they wanted was a stable family life.

When they were eleven, a woman wearing strange robes requested to talk to them in private. That would forever be the best day of Ally's life. At first, she and her brother didn't believe what the woman was saying. She introduced herself as Madame Wilkes, and told them she was the headmistress of a special school. Several hours later, Ally and Braddix were introduced to a new world.

Since then, Ally felt she had found her place in the world. She had spent the past five years at Beauxbatons, and won several academic awards. She was often compared to Hermione Granger.

Allessandra knew all about the First and Second Wizarding War. That was the first thing she educated herself on once she entered the magical world. She was astonished when she read about Harry Potter and Voldemort. She was even more surprised when she learned she had been two months old when the war had ended.

When she read about Severus Snape, her heart skipped a beat. She immediately made the connection. She and her brother tried everything they could to learn about him, and find out whether he had been their father. They knew their mother was a witch, but she had died during childbirth. Every time they asked a professor about Severus Snape, they were told "you're too young to understand, we'll explain when you're older."

Now that Ally and Braddix were sixteen, they knew everything. They knew that their father was a brave war hero, and a spy for both sides. It seemed, though, that no one else made the connection.

The school of Beauxbatons and surrounding wizarding towns had stayed out of the war completely. It was almost as if now, they brushed it off as just another thing that happened in history. They were briefly taught about it in History of Magic, but all they learned was of Harry Potter and his friends, and Voldemort. Nothing else was mentioned. So, it seemed, no one had any idea that Ally and Braddix had the last name of the bravest man in England.

Allessandra wished someone from Hogwarts would contact her. She wanted so badly to talk to someone about her father, the war, everything. She was too scared to send a letter herself. What if he _wasn't _her father? What if Snape was a more common name than she thought? She didn't want to make a fool of herself, so she never said anything about it.

Ally was in her dorm packing her things. She had a heavy heart, just as she always did at this time of year. She had no desire to return to the orphanage. She wanted to stay up to date on the news of the magical world; something she couldn't do if she went back home.

"Allessandra?" Said a voice from outside her door. She opened it and found her brother standing there.

"What? I'm trying to pack."

"The headmistress just sent someone to tell me that we are needed in her office." Braddix said. He grabbed her arm before she could protest.

Ally followed him out of the dorm and down the stairs to the student common room. From there, they walked down the hall to Madame Wilkes office.

"Did she say what she wanted?" Ally asked.

"Nope. Hopefully she's gonna tell us we can stay here this summer." Braddix smiled.

"Oh, you're funny." Ally said sarcastically. She knew their luck wasn't that good.

As they knocked on the headmistress's door, Ally became nervous. _What could she possibly need?_

"Enter." Came a high pitched voice.

They took a seat once they walked in, and Headmistress Wilkes smiled at them.

"Well, I have good news and bad news…depending upon how you take it. It seems, when I released Allessandra's name to the Ministry in my recommendation for her internship, the Minister recognized her. Shacklebolt seems to believe that you are indeed the children of Severus Snape."

Ally and Braddix gasped. So it was true. They had found out who their father was.

"He is requesting that the two of you meet him tonight. He has offered you a place at Hogwarts to continue your education if you so choose. If not, you can come back here tomorrow morning where you will be escorted back to your home. Either way, you must meet with him tonight."

Ally was still in shock. "But, Headmistress, if we choose to go to Hogwarts, where will we live in the summers?"

"Headmistress McGonagall has sent word that she will allow the two of you to remain there over the summers if that is your choice." Headmistress Wilkes explained.

"We'll do it!" Braddix exclaimed. He was known to decide things before thinking them through. That's one of the many things that made the twins so different from each other. Allessandra was calm, wise, and mature. Braddix on the other hand was loud, obnoxious, and had a love for practical jokes. The twins were still extremely close. All they had was each other.

Allessandra was lost for words. All she could do was smile.

"Great." Said the headmistress. "There has been a portkey arranged for an hour from now. It will take you directly to the Ministry. Please go back to your dorms and retrieve all your belongings since you will not be returning. Meet me back in my office in fifty minutes. Please do not be late."

Allessandra and Braddix stood to leave, and Ally was shaking the whole way back to her dorm.

Harry Potter was having a normal day at work. Contrary to popular belief, Aurors were not out fighting insane battles every day. There was quite a bit of paperwork to be done on a daily basis, and that was what he was doing.

Kingsley Shacklebolt walked into Harry's office with a proud smile on his face.

"You look awfully happy." Harry observed.

"That's because I have received some phenomenal news. Were you aware that Severus Snape had two children?" Kingsley said.

Harry dropped the cup of tea he was drinking. "Excuse me? Are you Confunded?"

"Not at all. I was reading a rather interesting letter from the headmistress of Beauxbatons, requesting that I offer an internship to a young lady at her school. Her name was Allessandra Snape. So I did some snooping. Turns out, she has a twin brother, Braddix. They are sixteen and just completed their fifth year. They were two months old when the war ended, and spent the first eleven years of their life in a muggle orphanage."

"Are you sure? I mean, maybe Snape is a common name. And what about their mother?" Harry asked. He couldn't honestly believe Snape had children during the war. He was supposed to be in love with Lily Potter, wasn't he?

"Their mother died when they were born. She was a witch from Germany. I did some research, and it turns out that around the time of your sixth year, Dumbledore had Severus in Germany doing some recruiting of ex-Death Eaters. It makes sense doesn't it? I know he was supposed to be in love with your mother, but who's to say he didn't have a fling during the war?" Kingsley explained.

"Wow. Are you sure?" Harry asked again.

"Positive. I want these kids here, Harry. At Beauxbatons, they do not teach about the war. They know of you and Voldemort, that's all. These twins deserve to know about their father, and to go to school in a place where they will be accepted like family. They need to know their history. I'm meeting with them tonight. I want you to be there with me." Kingsley requested.

"Okay, I'll do it. I need to meet them if this is true. I remember what it was like growing up not knowing about my parents. Where will they stay?" Harry asked.

"Minerva has offered to let them stay at Hogwarts through the holidays. Be in my office in an hour, that's when their portkey arrives." Kingsley said as he walked out the door.

Harry's mind was going a hundred miles an hour. Snape had kids? Snape was with a woman? Did he know he had children before he died?

Harry had thought things were calmed down. Teddy, his godson, had just finished his fifth year at Hogwarts and would be returning on the train home in the morning. Harry's three children, James, Albus, and Lily were all happy and healthy. James would be going into his first year in a few months. Ginny, Harry's wife, had just retired from playing Quidditch for the Hollyhead Harpies. All was well.

Harry was glad that these mysterious kids would be able to come to Hogwarts and learn their history. He was especially glad they would be out of the orphanage.

He decided to Floo call Ginny, just to make sure he wasn't going absolutely bonkers.

An hour later, Harry found himself in Kingsley's office, awaiting the twins.

He heard a loud sound, and then two figures materialized in front of him. His jaw dropped.

The girl, Allessandra, was absolutely beautiful. She was tall and built like a model. Her raven black hair was almost down to her waist, and she had flawless pale skin. Her eyes were a dark brown, almost black. She most definitely had her father's nose, but not as prominent. It made her look like a goddess.

The boy, Braddix, is what made Harry's heart stop. It was like seeing his professor all over again. The only difference was that Braddix's nose was also not as prominent, and he had his hair cut shorter.

There was no doubt, these were Snape's children.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Allessandra Snape, and this is my brother Braddix." The girl said, and shook hands with the minister.

She turned to face Harry, and gasped. "You're Harry Potter!"

"No way! I've heard how amazing you were at Quidditch." Braddix said.

Harry was relieved. Usually when people met him, the first thing they thought was "war hero". It was nice to be recognized as something else.

"Err, yeah, thank you. I am Harry Potter. It's great to meet you both." Harry said, still in shock.

"Okay you two, there's a lot to be discussed. First, I'm sure you know you'll be starting at Hogwarts in September. Until then, you'll be living there, and you can get to know the castle and the professors. We'll familiarize you with Hogsmeade, because the school can get pretty boring. Also, in more serious matters, we need to tell you about your father." Kingsley said.

"About that…" Allessandra said. "We've had our suspicions for a while now. I have completely read up on the First and Second Wizarding Wars. I know all about it. I also know what part my…father…played."

"Oh, really? Well…I guess that is no longer needed. I just need to say, you two look exactly like him. It's uncanny, really." Kingsley said. "Your mother, I found out, was a witch from Germany. Your father had been sent there to do recruiting for Albus Dumbledore, and that's when we think he met your mother. That's all I know. I'm sure you know about how your father was in love with Lily Evans. Yes, I am confused too as to how he and your mother came about."

"I don't know. We never knew anything. The orphanage nurses told us we were dropped off in the middle of the night when we were only a few hours old." Braddix said.

"Yes, that is true. As far as I know, your father never knew he had children on the way. I am assuming your mother never told him, in fear it would jeopardize his position in the war." Kingsley said.

"You two would have been Voldemort's targets, along with your father. Your mother was a half-blood, according to Kingsley's research." Harry added.

"That kind of scandal in Voldemort's ranks would have been terrible. It's a good thing your mother was aware of that." Kingsley said.

The twins were silent.

"I'll be escorting you to Hogwarts tonight. But first…" Kingsley pulled an old ragged brown hat out from behind his desk. "You must be Sorted. The headmistress sent this to me. I'm sure you know about the houses?"

"Yes. Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Hufflepuff, right?" Braddix said.

"You're correct. In order to get you a home at Hogwarts, you must be sorted into a house. That is where your dorm and common room will be, and you will have classes with your housemates." Kingsley explained.

Harry had a feeling both kids would be Slytherin. They were Snape's kids, they would have to be in Slytherin.

"Ladies first!" Kingsley said. Allessandra stepped forward, and he put the hat on her head.

There was a complete silence, and then…

"RAVENCLAW!"

Allessandra was beaming. "Yes! I was hoping for that!"

Harry was floored. However, he was happy. The new Slytherins were still sore about the former Head of House being a "traitor". Allessandra would have to endure taunts from them, on top of the stress of being the new kid.

Braddix stepped forward, and Kinglsey placed the hat on his head.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Yes! All the cool people are in that house." Braddix exclaimed.

Harry was even more shocked. He reckoned Snape was rolling over in his grave right now. Ravenclaw, fine. Gryffindor, not so much. Especially not for one of Snape's children.

Harry had to hold in a laugh.


End file.
